marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Zanda (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Narobia, Africa | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Narobian | Citizenship2 = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Ruler; fortune hunter; investigator of ancient mysteries; formerly a fast-food take-out employee | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = Narobia, Africa | Creators = Jack Kirby; | First = Black Panther Vol 1 1 | Death = | HistoryText = Princess Zanda was the ruler of the African nation of Narobia, and first came to prominence as a member of the Collectors, a group of ruthless collectors who dealt in obscure and powerful artifacts. Zanda came into conflict with the hero Black Panther over a pair of mystical brass frogs, when they came into conflict with a creature named Hatch-22 that had been displaced in time. The frogs were accidentally destroyed, and the creature sent back to its own time. Zanda subsequently had the Black Panther imprisoned in her palace in her country of Narobia, and blackmailed him into hunting for another artifact - a water skin that granted eternal life - by threatening to attack his country Wakanda with missiles. The Black Panther accompanied one of the other Collectors, Abner Little to acquire the water-skin, but most of it was destroyed and they returned with only a fragment of it. However, the Collectors fought between themselves to acquire the fragment. Later, Princess Zanda and her Collectors ally Andreas Zorba, along with an unwilling Tony Stark travelled to Canada to explore a temple and find a rare totem. When Zorba touched the totem, he was transformed into Carnivore, an animalistic Exemplar. Zanda shot the transformed Zorba, with little effect, before he was opposed by Stark as Iron Man. Zorba was transported away by his fellow Exemplars before the battle could progress further. Wedding of the Panther More recently, Zanda was incensed to discover that the Black Panther and ruler of Wakanda, T'Challa was about to marry the mutant heroine Storm, despite the fact that she had never actually been romantically involved with him. A jealous and delusional Zanda travelled to New York City, where she began spending lavishly in the city's fashion stores, claiming she was marrying T'Challa herself. Storm discovered what Zanda had been doing, and confronted her in one such store. After an exchange of words, Storm used her elemental powers to send Zanda flying into the store's fixtures. Zanda threatened Storm with her country's military might, and said she would neutralize Storm's powers, upon which Storm struck her. Storm walked out of the store, while Zanda threatened legal action. , Storm, the Black Panther, the Man-Ape, Moses Magnum and Joshua N'Dingi]] Civil War Zanda represented Narobia at the Pan-African Congress on the Treatment of Superhumans, hosted in Wakanda in search of a consensus on how to react to the American Superhuman Registration Act. The representatives failed to reach an agreement before the Congress disbanded. | Powers = | Abilities = Princess Zanda has some ability as a marks-woman with firearms, and knowledge of rare artifacts. | Strength = Princess Zanda possesses the normal human strength of a woman of her age, height, and build who engages in moderate regular exercise. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Princess Zanda has the resources of her country, Narobia, at her disposal, including its armed forces. She climbed to have the resources to rid Storm of her mutant powers, though whether this was an idle threat is unknown. | Transportation = | Weapons = Princess Zanda is often armed with firearms. | Notes = | Trivia = *She is a criminal wanted by the law in fifteen countries. | Links = }} Category:Diplomatic Immunity